Goddess
by Rurrlock-God of Power
Summary: <html><head></head>AU story set after the Scooby Gang's victory over the First and the destruction of Sunnydale. A mysterious new evil appears, and our two favourite witches, Willow Rosenberg and Tara Maclay, seem to be the only ones with the power to stop it. Willow/Tara.</html>


**Goddess**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing (unfortunately); all rights and characters in this fic belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and other respective owners and creators. I gain no profit from this; it's purely for fun. I only own my OC characters.

**Note: **This is an AU Post-Season 7 story. Tara and Anya are alive and well.

If you enjoyed this chapter and want to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

_One Year After Sunnydale Hellmouth Collapse_

_Ventura, California _

These vampires were persistent, that much could be said about them, as they stalked their prey painstakingly. What was their _prey? _A young woman, whose face was hidden under a purple hoodie. She sprinted as fast as she could down a dark, empty street. The two vampires who gave chase noticed that the woman wasn't screaming for help like most would do, but at this current point in time, they couldn't care less. All they cared about was getting a good midnight snack.

The woman turned a corner to head down an alleyway, the shadows almost camouflaging her…almost; unfortunately it would take more than that to lose a one vampire, let alone two. As they sat on top of a building nearby, they smiled devilishly as they watched the woman run herself into a dead end. She placed both her hands on the wall and kept her head bowed, like she was trying to push her way through the wall.

''I get the left side of the neck.'' One of the vampires snarled as he leapt off the roof and crashed to the ground below, his partner in crime following behind.

''No place left to run!'' The second vampire hissed gleefully. Step by step, they got closer to their target, as she remained motionless against the wall. ''Looks like she's frozen with fear.''

They shared a dark cackle. ''What? Come on man, what's so scary about guys like us?'' The first vampire asked rhetorically, before their faces shifted into something more demonic and deformed, and their fangs grew at least twice in size.

Advancing on the trapped woman, their feet marching across a couple of puddles. Even if they weren't rippled, one could see…or more like not see the lack of reflection, proving without a shadow of a doubt that these two were genuine vampires on the hunt. This was all the proof the woman needed. ''Now!'' She yelled.

Before the vampires even had time to react, a shimming bright, blue light formed behind them. Shaping itself in between the two buildings around the alleyway, like a self-building transparent wall. It stretched high into the sky and over the buildings, now looking more like a cage. The creatures of the night could only look on helplessly as they became trapped like rats. Then they noticed someone standing outside of the magical cage.

''Come on, you're a little impressed. Admit it!'' Willow said gleefully, her outstretched hands glowing in a blue aura.

''What the hell is this?'' One of the vampires gasped.

''Like you said,'' The woman that they _trapped _said, pulling her hood back to reveal her face to the vampires. ''There's no place left to run!''

''A slayer?''

''Not just any slayer…'' The vampire took a big gulp. ''Bunny Summers!''

Buffy's eyebrows arched as she stared at the vampire in an offended manner. ''It's Buffy!''

''Whatever!'' They charged at Buffy with striking pace that would have caught a lot of people off guard…but not Buffy.

She easily sidestepped to avoid one of the vampires, using her slayer-strength to shoulder barge him against the wall hard. Then she spun around and kicked at the other vampire's leg, sweeping him off the ground before she elbowed him in the gut and sent him crashing to the ground _**BAM!**_ He tried to kick at her, but she grabbed his leg and tossed him to the side, causing him to fall on top of his bloodthirsty buddy.

As the two vampires lay wounded on the ground, trying to pick themselves back up, Buffy turned to Willow. ''Have you thought more about what you and Tara are doing tonight?'' She called out casually.

''I don't know,'' Willow responded with a shrug of her shoulders. ''I was thinking maybe just a nice night-out.''

''Is that it?''

''What? There's nothing wrong with a romantic walk under the stars.''

''I'm not saying there's anything wrong with it…'' Buffy stopped mid-sentence, as the vampires attacked her once again. They threw half a dozen punches and kicks at her, but she effortless blocked and evaded all of them. _**BAM! BAM! **_She leapt up into the air and did a perfect split-kick, knocking them both back at the same time before turning to face Willow again. ''I'm just saying isn't there anything else you two would like to do? Maybe a movie night?''

''There isn't really anything good out. Besides I have it all planned out…on your left!'' She warned.

''Got it!'' Buffy replied. Just as one of the vampires attempted to grab her, she managed to back-flip right over him. Landing right behind him, she unleashed a flurry of punches and jabs into his back before kicking him across the knee, causing him to stumble to the ground. Without any hesitation, she pulled out her trusty stake and jabbed it into the vampire. He burst into ashes and scattered on the ground. She took a few deep breaths before speaking again. ''So what is your plan?''

''Okay, so earlier today I brought Tara her favourite flowers, something nice and simple to start the night. Then we go for our walk, and I now that it'll be a very clear night out, so we should be able to see the stars perfectly. All bright and shiny. I've saved us a space on top of this hill under that big willow tree I told you about. I thought it would be funny and ironic.'' She said perkily.

Buffy tried to remember the tree Willow was talking about. ''Is this the one were I said if you look real close…''

''It looks like Giles's face, yes.'' She quickly nodded her head to suggest for Buffy to look behind. Just in the nick of time, Buffy spun around and saw the vampire swing a punch at her. The slayer ducked underneath the vampire's muscular arm. _**BAM! **_She gave him her own powerful punch, strong enough for him to cough out a bit of blood. _**BAM! **_Then she punched him across the face with enough force for him to cough out a dagger-like tooth. Once he was down again, Buffy looked at Willow inquisitively. ''That reminds me. Faith asked the other day and I need to ask Giles, do Tooth Fairies collect teeth from vampires?''

''I don't think so,'' Willow shook her head. ''They're night-time creatures, so their schedules conflict a lot!''

''Good point. Anyways, going back to your date thingy. Flowers? Night under the star-lit sky? On top of a hill no less? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were proposing to Tara.'' She said teasingly with folded arms and a mischievous look. Willow's adorable bright smile never left and her cheeks turned a brighter shade of red, as she remained silent at Buffy's words. It was like there was a clock ticking away inside of Buffy's head as the two of them were quiet for a few more seconds, until it started to come together. Buffy's eyes shot wide open and her mouth was agape. ''No way!'' She shrieked loud enough to make Willow jump.

''Yep.'' Willow beamed brightly.

''Oh my God! Why didn't you tell me?''

''I did just tell you!''

''On the day itself? You're supposed to tell me a few days before hand so that we can scream and talk about it for days before you ask! Who else knows?''

''You're the first person I've told. I figure my best friend should be the first to know.'' Willow said happily. Hearing those words was all it took for the floodgates to open, and Buffy's eyes to grow teary. ''Aw, Buffy, don't cry.''

Buffy tried to wipe her watery eyes with her sleeve. ''Don't tell me what to do, Rosenberg! Just because I'm an ass-kicking superhero doesn't mean I can't cry when I know my best friend is about to propose.'' She rubbed her eyes one last time and exhaled deeply, trying to calm herself so she could talk to Willow properly. However, she remembered there was still unfinished business, as she looked to her side to see the other vampire standing awkwardly, unsure of what he should do. Buffy cleared her throat and addressed the vampire. ''I don't suppose you'll want to turn away from an un-life of killing because of this great news?''

''Uh…'' The vampire hesitated. ''Sorry, but I do still plan and killing you both.'' He then turned to look at Willow. ''But, that sounds nice, I guess. I'm evil, so I can't really tell what's nice anymore. No offence.''

''None taken.'' Willow responded.

The vampire and Buffy faced each other once again, the un-dead creature leaping for the slayer like a wild animal hungry for blood. Buffy grabbed both his arms and leaned back, throwing him high into the air towards the magical barrier that kept the both of them trapped in the alleyway. Upon contact, the vampire burst into blue flames. He let out once last final roar that echoed in the night before his pale flesh and skeleton beneath turned to ash.

Now that the vampires were taken care of, Willow lowered her hands and the blue aura that danced around her fingertips disappeared. Immediately, the magical barrier around the surrounding buildings evaporated and Buffy was free to walk out of the alleyway. Instead of walking though, she sprinted towards Willow and proceeded to hug her tightly. ''You're getting married Willow! I can't believe this!''

Willow giggled at her friend's eagerness. ''She still has to say yes…''

''Of course she'll say yes!'' Buffy said hurriedly.

''I hope so…''

''I know so!''

''I can't breath…''

''Of course you can brea…Oh crap!'' Buffy quickly let go of her friend. Willow almost stumbled backwards, but thankfully Buffy was on hand to hold her and keep her on her two feet.

Now that it didn't feel like her ribs were going to cave in, Willow finally had a chance to talk. ''I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It's just something that I've really been thinking about these past few weeks. Well, actually the past year, but that was more of a subtle thing. Like it's in the back of your mind, but you'll know you'll get to it eventually. And lately, I've been thinking about it more and that now's the perfect time, because she's perfect, and this night will be perfect, but I'm not quite perfect and…'' She was stopped in her rambling by Buffy once again embracing her in a hug, this time without the uncontrollable vampire strength to crush her insides.

''You'll be fine. You love her…she loves you…I love you both, can I be your maid of honour please?''

Hearing her friend's plea earned a laugh from the witch as she hugged her friend back. ''I'm just so scared right now. Is that weird to say, considering a few minutes ago I could stare down two vampires without getting the shivers?''

''It's not weird at all. It's perfectly normal to be scared about the normal things.'' Buffy encouraged. ''You still didn't answer my question, can I please be your maid of honour?''

Willow smiled as she hugged her friend tightly. A little boost of confidence was just what she needed before the time came. ''Sure thing…Bunny.'' She teased.

Buffy grimaced at the sound of that name. ''Oh God, don't start.''

''What? I think it's cute.''

''No! Besides, I think Anya would probably try to kill me if that was my name.''

* * *

><p>It didn't take them long before they made it back to their base, Slayer HQ as they had come to call it…though Andrew keeps trying to settle on the name Stake Tower, even though their base wasn't a tower.<p>

Not long after they had escaped the crumbling town of Sunnydale, the Scoobies knew they would need a new place to call home. A place where they could start something big, something that will bring together the Slayers of the world and train them to fight future apocalypses…a derelict, rundown hotel might not have been their first choice, but it was big enough. Thankfully it was far enough from any town or city so not to draw any suspicious neighbours who might complain about the sounds of women training to fight with swords, maces and anything else that might look like it could cut an dragon in half.

It took a bit of re-organising and clearing out, but it was worth it in the end. There were plenty of rooms for everyone to sleep in, and the halls were perfect for training camps or study areas. There was even an indoor swimming pool to use, though not for Spike or Angel if they visited, after someone had accidently tipped holy water into the pool.

Immediately upon entering the door to their base, Buffy shoved Willow further down the corridor in the hope of bumping into Tara. It was useless for Willow to fight back. Even if Buffy didn't have super-slayer-strength, her determination to see her best friend ready for tonight made her a woman on a mission.

''Buffy, we're back already. You can stop pushing now.'' She protested while trying to contain her laughter at her friend's eagerness.

''I was just making sure we got home safe and sound and with plenty of time to spare for you to get ready. Chauffeur Summers never fails to deliver.''

Finally able to squirm free, Willow turned around to face her friend and stop her in her tracks. Looking just as sincere as she did nervous, Willow's breathing grew heavier. ''What if something happens tonight?''

''I swear, if you say one more time that you think she'll say no…''

''No, I mean…something more on the lines of supernaturally.''

''There's nothing to worry about! We took out those two vampires, and we haven't been able to sense anything else…''

''But maybe something slipped under our magic radar, so to speak. I think I should proposal the postpone…'' Willow shook her head frantically. ''I mean, postpone the proposal!''

The witch folded her arms around herself, trying to find anything to look at other than Buffy, wishing that the ground would swallow her up…although, she probably shouldn't since that kind of thing could possibly happen to her if she wasn't careful. She wanted nothing more than to marry Tara and spend the rest of her life with her, but the fear of something happening, the chance that she might almost lose her again…it was unbearable, and filled her with doubt and anxiety.

''Willow,'' Buffy said softly, earning the redhead's attention. ''It'll be fine! You'll be fine! It'll be a great time for the two of you. And I'm so confident that when you get back, I want details of what went down with you two…'' Buffy stopped mid-sentence. ''Wow, that sounded dirtier than I intended it to be.''

Even if it wasn't Buffy's intention, she did get a giggle from Willow, which helped her mood before the big night.

* * *

><p>Tara sat at the edge of her bed, currently engrossed in the book that she was reading. It was nice to get some peace and quiet away from the hullabaloo of the Slayers currently training in the other rooms. Though she enjoyed helping to find and train new slayers to combat evil on a weekly basis, a little downtime to herself was nice every once in a while. Thankfully, Faith was able to take Tara's shift tonight, so she had the whole night to look forward to with Willow.<p>

Speak of the Goddess, the door to her room opened and Willow stepped in, arms folded behind her back. ''Hey.'' She said.

Tara smiled lovingly at her girlfriend, as she set her book down onto her bed and walked over to embrace her. ''You and Buffy didn't have any troubles, right?''

''Oh no, nothing to worry about. Just two vampires. By the way, I think I'm perfecting that barrier spell! I covered at least two buildings and didn't falter at all, Buffy and I even had a bit of gossip in between. Which I've never been able to do before cause I would have to focus all my energy onto it, you know like when you have those illusion tests and you have to stare at them really hard so you can…''

''Willow, you're babbling.'' Tara cut in with her soft voice. ''What are you nervous about?''

''Me? Nervous? When have _I _ever been nervous?'' Willow laughed sarcastically. ''I'm just excited for our date tonight.''

''It's not like it's our first date. Are you hiding something?''

Willow's eyes shifted from left to right, and she bit her bottom-lip, as Tara nudged herself closer and closer until their foreheads were touching and she was forced to look straight into Tara's deep, beautiful eyes…not that she minded. ''You're right, I am in fact keeping something from you, and I shouldn't.'' Swiftly, Willow's arm shot out from behind her back to reveal a bouquet of lovely, red roses.

Tara's smile grew wider as she accepted the roses, holding them in her hands as Willow's arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close. ''They're beautiful.'' Tara said.

''Then they match you.''

''You're such a charmer.''

''That I am…both figuratively and literally.'' Willow placed a quick kiss on Tara's cheek. She then rested her head on Tara's shoulder, both of them enjoying the warmness and closeness of each other. Willow hoped that every day throughout the rest of her life would be spent like this, and if all goes well tonight, then that hope could become reality.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Few Hours Later…<strong>_

''Buffy was right,'' Tara muttered as she took another sip of wine. ''This tree trunk does kind of look like Giles's face.''

''Maybe if Giles is reincarnated, he'd come back as a tree. They have an old and wise look about them, plus they can be used to make books.'' Willow giggled, as she lay with her back on the soft grass, looking past the hanging leaves of the Willow tree and towards the stars. Tara sat beside her, resting on her elbow while her other hand stroked her girlfriend's hair, and occasional her rosy cheeks. Her wine glass left to the side.

''I don't think he would like the old comment.''

''No, I don't mean old as in ancient old, I mean old as in you've been around for a few years but not too many years old. Not the kind of old were it's insulting but when you have some experience about you.''

''Why are we even talk about Giles and oldness?'' Tara questioned.

''You brought it up! I'm the one who brought you flowers, pick the place for our date and who is enjoying looking at the stars. I'm setting the romantic mood here.'' Willow ribbed.

Tara merely smirked at the redhead, before she took hold of Willow's hand and kissed her lightly onto her knuckles before slowly making her way up her arm. Willow's breathing hitched as Tara reached her shoulder, the kisses becoming more deliberate and lingering until she reached the witch's neck. Just when things seemed to be getting heated, Tara pulled back and leaned over Willow, a mischievous grin on her face. ''Am I setting the romantic mood now?''

''Uh…'' Willow gulped, her face almost as red as her hair. Her body shot up so fast that she nearly head-butted Tara, who shifted backwards concerned by the anxious look on her soul mate's face. Once Willow was fully sat up, her turned to look at Tara. ''I…um…''

''Did I do something wrong?''

''No!'' Willow practically shouted. ''Sorry, I mean, no you didn't. It was definitely not very wrong! It's just that…I have something I need to say. And if you keep kissing me like that, I'm afraid I might forget it.'' Tara nodded, deciding not to say anything and let Willow speak for herself. However, every time Willow attempted to speak, her throat seemed to go dry and the words refused to come out, instead they cowered away inside the pit of her pain-filled stomach. ''I'm sorry, I'm stuttering.'' She said with a wounded expression.

Tara took hold of her hands. ''It's fine. Take your time. You're not nearly as bad a stutterer as I was.''

''Don't say that, you weren't that bad.''

''Yes I was. I couldn't even form words to you half the time. There was this day, when I first saw you with shorthair, and I wanted to say how cute you looked. But I just kept saying that you were cu…cu…cu. And out of context, it sounds like I'm about to call you a word I don't think even most demons would say.''

They both laughed, Willow's mood relaxing as she processed what Tara had said. ''You thought I looked cute with my short hair?''

''Actually, you were more of a mix between cute and sexy. I even made up a new word for you, cutexy.''

''I never thought your stutter was bad.'' Willow said earnestly. ''And I thought you were cutexy too.''

Tara shone with glee; so much so, that she had to look away from Willow in an attempt to hide her blushes. Her sight turned to the ground ahead of them, and once it did, the smile on her face dropped and her expression shifted into one of surprise and fear. Noticing this, Willow turned to look in the same direction, and nearly gasped out loud once she saw what was approaching the two of them at great speed.

Crawling along the ground was terror on eight legs, a spider the size an average sized dog. Its long, hairy legs scurrying along the ground, as exposed fangs dripped onto the grassy hill, and upon contact would fizzle and smoke. Across its back was a marking of a red, three-fingered claw. Before Tara and Willow even had time to understand what was going on, the spider was within a few feet of them.

Quickly, Willow raised her hand and fired a ball of flames in the direction of the spider. However, the arachnid stepped to the side, avoided the blast as it lit up the ground where it once stood. It leapt at the two of them like a predator about to nab its prey, before the two witches held hands and their eyes flashed blue. Just as it seemed like the spider would land on them, it stopped and froze in mid-air. Ice growing around its body faster than you can say web-swinger, and then the creature exploded into dozens of frozen pieces. A leg here, another leg over there, the hill was now a mess.

As soon as things seemed safe and sound, the two turned to each other, and Willow wrapped her arms protectively around Tara's body. ''Are you okay?''

She nodded in response. ''Yeah.'' She paused as she pondered on what to do next. ''I think we should head back to base and tell the others about this.'' Hearing those words hurt Willow. They probably shouldn't have, considering what had just happened, she wanted Tara safe and sound, and being with the others at this time did sound like a good idea. But after all the preparation she had to go through, and battling through her nerves to get this far and almost pop the question, she couldn't hide her frustration at having this moment ruined. ''Willow?'' Tara shook her, bringing her out of her thoughts.

''Yeah, you're right. Let's head back.''

That's when they both turned, and the sight before them turned them as white as ghosts. Charging up the hill towards them were more of those giant spiders. While the sizes and colours varied to a small degree, the one thing that they all shared the three-clawed mark on their backs, like the first spider.

So much for nothing supernaturally happening tonight…

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><em>If you want to help support my writing, you can go to the Rurrlock-God of Power Patreon page and donate. Thank you.<em>


End file.
